The Akatsuki Yaoi Drabbles!
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: So have you ever wondered about the everyday life of the Akatsuki? If so you've come to the right place. So let your minds go wild as you experience the yaoi adventures of the Akatsuki! Younger audiences beware and this story may cause mental scarring and nosebleeds and in noway am I responsible. So enter... if you dare... Ahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1: More Zetsu, More!

The Akatsuki Yaoi Drabbles!

**Warnings: Nothing… I think. Oh yeah this is going to be AU and possibly OOC as well.**

* * *

Chapter 1: More Zetsu, More!

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki base. After chasing after the Jinchuuriki for so long, they realized what they were doing was wrong, so they left Naruto and all the others alone. And with that being said Konoha and Akatsuki formed a peace treaty uniting them as allies and friends. They were close enough they could drop in whenever they liked and that's exactly what Naruto and Sasuke did.

Everyone was lounging around in the living room talking, watching TV, or doing something to entertain each other. The couples are as followed: Kisame and Itachi, Sasori and Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan, and of course Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Danna, where's Tobi and Zetsu?"

"I'm not sure. They were here after Pein and Konan left to go on their date, they hav-"MORE ZETSU!" The drink Naruto was drinking spewed from his mouth as he and everyone else facepalmed. Itachi, with a light blush, picked himself up and coughed, trying to pretend he didn't hear that. While Hidan made it known that he indeed just heard that.

"Oh my fucking Jashin! Was that Tobi? They'd better not be in my bed fucking that's where Kakuzu and I fuck!"

"Hidan shut up! They did not need to hear that."

"Well I'm just stating a fact Kuzu. For all we know they could have gotten into my toys!"

"Wha- Wait toys? What do toys and sex have to do about anything?" Asked a very naïve Naruto.

"You don't fucking know? Well then come on! I'll show you what you're fucking missing. Matter of fact we'll all go upstairs so we can find out what's up between those two, it'll be like a field trip." Hidan says happily after pulling Naruto up and going towards the stairs, with the others in hot pursuit.

"MMM, IT TASTES SO GOOD ZETSU! IT'S STICKY TOO!" Came the excited voice of Tobi.

"Oh my god…" Was the reply from all the friends (Or in Hidan's case oh my Jashin) walking towards the noise before them. Stopping in front of Zetsu and Tobi's shared bedroom they all gave each other daring glances as of who would do the honors of barging in. Kisame being the bold one that he is decided to do the deed. Grabbing the doorknob he looks at Itachi who nods him on and slams the door open. Only to sweatdrop at the sight in front of him.

Sitting on the floor was Tobi and Zetsu and the later was feeding Tobi a long white solid. Tobi, who was munching away happily didn't notice them, as he continued to make noises.

"Mmm, Tobi likes…" Backing away slowly, Kisame quietly closes the door and turns to the others.

"L-let's pretend we never saw that. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Hey where did Naruto and Hidan go?"

"These are so cool Hidan! Hey what does that one do?"

"Bend over and I'll show you."

"Okay!"

"NOOO NARUTO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T BEND FOR HIM! BEND FOR ME" Sasuke yells running to save his little fox from being molested so he can do it himself and leaving everyone to facepalm once again…

* * *

_**Ahaha I bet yall thought that Zetsu and Tobi were doing the deed huh? Shame on you! But I hope you enjoyed it though the next chapter will be out soon so R&R, Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Was That Really Necessary?

The Akatsuki Yaoi Drabbles!

Chapter 2: Was That Really Necessary?

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Where the hell are those sounds coming from?!"

"Calm down Pein it's probably just the boys playing around." "Playing around? Who makes those sounds if you're just playing?" "Depends on what your definition of playing is and theirs…" "Really Konan? Was that really necessary?" "You asked."


	3. Chapter 3: Babies

The Akatsuki Yaoi Drabbles!

Chapter 3: Babies

It was a normal day, or as normal is it could be with the akatsuki that is. Everyone was just relaxing in front of the TV watching nothing in particular, when all of the sudden a disturbing question was asked. What was the question you ask? Well in the ukes opinion it wasn't a bad question to ask but the semes… let's see what their reactions to it were.

"Sasori-Danna?"

"Yes Deidara."

"Can we have a baby?" That's when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT!"

"Can we have a baby?"

"I don't know if you know this Deidara, no matter how feminine you may look, but men can't have children." Kisame said.

"I could if I tried!"

"Really Dei-."

"Kisame I want a baby."

"Itachi not you too!"

"I want a baby."

"Tachi please you're supposed to be the sane one."

"Oh oh oh Tobi's a good boy can we have one too Zetsu!? Huh Huh?

"Tobi calm down-"

"Hey Kuzu give me a fucking baby."

"Hidan really now?"

"Temeeee….!?"

"No Dobe."

"But Sasuke, think of all the sex you'd get!" At that Sasuke had all kinds of scenarios running through his head making him drool and almost have a nosebleed.  
"Ok then let's get started Naruto." And before anyone could say anything, Sasuke whisked Naruto upstairs and locked themselves inside the guest room.

"WE WANT A BABY!" After hearing that ear-piercing battle cry from their ukes, all the frightened semes ran for cover…


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

The Akatsuki Yaoi Drabbles!

Chapter 4: Rain

"IT'S RAINING! IT'S RAINING! YAYYYYY!"

"TOBI SHUT IT! AND GET IN THE HOUSE BEFORE YOU GET SICK!"

"WAHHHH! ZETSU-KUN,THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Calm down Tobi./**Yeah sit your happy go lucky ass down now!"**

"Yes Zetsu-kun…" Tobi pouts.

"Come on Tobi let's get you dressed for the rain first then we can play in it, sounds good with you?/ **Take it or leave it brat."**

"YAY! Okay Zetsu-kun. We can get wet together now!" Tobi says while grabbing Zetsu's hand and going upstairs to get their rain clothes.

"Um did any of you see that gleam in Zetsu's eye's when Tobi said that?" Naruto asked.

"We couldn't help but see it. I'm I wasn't the only one who heard him growl either…" Sasori noted.

"Poor Tobi, un…"

"He doesn't even know what's gonna hit him." Kisame chimes in.

"Hn…" Itachi shakes his head.


End file.
